1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use in therapy of the compound (2-benzofuryl)-(p-chlorophenyl)-carbinol (Chloridarol, DCI) of formula: ##STR2##
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chloridarol itself is known (see for example copending Italian Patent Application No. 93 File No. 86 of Feb. 22, 1963; British Patent Specification No. 1,160,925; Belgium Patent Specification No. 644,178 and Spanish Patent Specification No. 296,706 in the name of A. Menarini S.a.s., Florence). This compound is known to have therapeutic properties at the cardiac level and it is widely used in therapy in this field in various countries.